Dream Catcher
by Alice29x
Summary: After having a terrible dream, Zelda decides to visit an old friend. During her visit, words are exchanged...and a strange object from another time?


**Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda; or Link, Zelda, and Ganon.**

_"No!"_

_ Zelda screamed, clenching her fists as she saw the large glistening blade sliced down through the air and land upon the injured hero. The blade's wielder, Ganondorf, smiled to himself greatly, as the life began to seep out of his victim. It was a seemingly endless river of blood, spilling out of the hero's side rapidly and into the sparkling water hugging their feet. Within seconds the once beautiful, misty water turned to a dark and evil shade of crimson. Ganon threw his head back and began cackling. His laughter pierced the air, creating loud echoes throughout the room. Zelda sprang forward, rushing towards the motionless body. _

_ "No, Link, no!" she screamed, although her voice was drowned out by Ganon's deranged caws. Zelda placed two of her fingers to his wrist, already knowing the outcome. Hearing nothing but the maniac shrieks in the air, she let the tears flow. They poured out of her deep violet eyes like a rushing waterfall, never ending. Multiple droplets slid down her cheeks, and with an almost inaudible **splash!** Into the bloody pool. With large sobs shaking her body, she collapsed onto the now blood drenched Link. Hyrule's hero; no, Zelda's hero, was dead._

_ Suddenly, a large shadow appeared over Zelda and the damaged soul she had been mourning. As if now acknowledging her presence, Ganon bent down and grasped Zelda by the neck._

_ "Oh..." he began, sarcasm just pouring off his tongue. "The poor little princess has lost her precious Hero of Time! Boo, hoo, hoo...whatever will she do now...?" He smirked, pointing his blood-dripping sword at her throat. Zelda just made strange choking sounds in return, trying desperately to pry Ganon's hands off her throat. "No one really needs you anymore...since I'll be gladly taking over Hyrule." The last thing the heartbroken Princess saw was a large pointed sword heading towards her nec-_

"Aaah!" Zelda screamed, her eyelids flying open. She bolted upright in bed; panting heavily. Quickly glancing around her dim bedroom, Zelda released a sigh of relief. '_It was just a dream...' _She thought. However, not yet fully recovering from the night terror, she rose from her bed and walked stiffly over to her large wardrobe. Reaching far back into the wardrobe, she felt around and finally found what she was looking for. What Zelda pulled out a large, heavy, green cloak. She threw it over her head. As quietly as she could, she began to chant a warping spell. A small cloud of light absorbed her body and she was outside the castle walls. Zelda timidly glanced up at the lightly darkened sky; she knew she had little time to find whom she was looking for. Throwing her hood over her head, the blonde maiden started off, and into the city that was Castletown.

**_.x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x._**

After ten minutes of hurriedly roaming dark alleys, she had finally found the place. It was the longest, but also widest, alley in Castletown. She walked down and noticed multiple hunched figures; all of which were pressing close to the cold walls and each other. Eyes quickly scanning them, Zelda sighed and began to pick up her strides, going faster with each step. _Where is he...?_ She thought to herself, panic beginning to take over. As quickly as the feeling came, however, soon passed. Zelda's heartbeat began to speed up ten-fold. An easily recognizable figure was pressed up against a wall, at the far end of the alley. His head was tilted back, resting on the stone walls. Blonde bangs covered his closed eyes; and his body position was sitting. Zelda, picking up her feet, walked at a very fast pace to the sleeping man. As she began to near him, she felt liquid streaming down her cheeks. Quickly she gave the sleeping figure a gentle shake. His eyes popped open and stared at the cloaked figure in front of him. "Z-Zelda...?" He asked, his voice still groggy and hoarse with sleep. Zelda ignored his confused state and embraced him strongly, wrapping her small arms around his torso. Then burying her face into his neck, she felt her tears stain his shirt. A small blush drifted across the male's face at the sudden action.

"I...I'm sorry Link," Zelda began. "I...I just had this terrible dre-" but her voice was cut off by a soft finger placed to her trembling lips.

"Shh..." Link whispered, and pulled her hood down. He began smoothing down her [already smooth] blonde hair. "Just tell me what happened." And so, Zelda began to spin the semi-long and terrifying tale of her nightmare, completely confiding in Link. When she was finished, Zelda cautiously looked up into Link's eyes. His intense stare seemed to be burning her skin. Striking blue eyes penetrated deep into violet ones. Zelda broke the stare and looked away, eyes full of greif. "S-sorry..." she apologized once again. "I-I shouldn't have..." The Princess never got to finish, as she felt a hand cup her chin. Turning her head to meet Link's, she felt gentle kiss be placed upon her lips. Zelda was no doubt surprised. Shock was quickly washed away however as she felt her eyelids slowly close. The kiss soon broke, as she felt Link reluctantly pull away. Zelda looked up questioningly into his magnificent blue eyes."Wait here." he whispered into one of her pointed ears. Link brought himself up from the ground where he and Zelda were sitting. Taking a sharp right, he suddenly disappeared down the alley. The blonde royal on the ground watched him, and quickly brought two fingers to her lips. _Wow..._ was all she could say to describe her kiss with the hero. After a few rummaging and scuffling noises Link came into view. Placed firmly in his hands was a small, wooden box.

"What is that?" Zelda asked, half to herself. Link only responded with silence; taking his previous seat next to her. A soft smile played upon his lips, and held out the box. Zelda timidly took the object being offered to her, and studied it. The box was made of normal wood, with many intricate designs carved into the sides. On the lid was the beautifully crafted symbol of the Triforce.

"It's beautiful..." she breathed, mouth opening in awe. "Did you make this?" she whispered, running her fingertips along the carvings. Link nodded. "It's amazing..." Zelda complimented. _Time to find out what's inside..._Gradually, Zelda opened the box. Inside lay a small, cirular object. Several tan strings weaved in all directions inside the circle, appearing like a spider web. Connecting to the strings were long bits of rope (also of which were tan in color), each having a multicolored bead or two weaved at it's base. Connecting to the beads were two small feathers. Zelda rubbed the feathers in between her fingers, feeling their soft texture. Zelda looked appreciatively into Link's eyes."This...is unlike anything I've ever seen! I love it." Zelda stated, lifting the obscure object to eye level. "But...what is it? And...where...where did you find something like this?" Link smiled brightly and placed a lock of Zelda's golden hair behind her ear.

"One question at a time..." he replied back in joking tone. "As for what it is, it's an item called a 'dream catcher'." Link drew his fingers across the spiderweb-like surface. "It was said long ago in a different country, people made these to protect themselves from the darkness that is nightmares." He pointed to the strings of the dream catcher. "When the person slept, these strings would trap the darkness in its twisted strings, allowing only pure and honest dreams to pass." After Link finished his speech, he slowly gazed up at Zelda. Her violet eyes were wandering over the trinket, carefully inspecting it in amazement. Or was that wonder? Link couldn't tell. "And as for where I got it..." Zelda lifted her head, her wondering gaze meeting Link's nostalgic one. "I got it from a fortune teller on one of my journeys that I told you about." Zelda furrowed her brows, trying to recall such journey. Suddenly Link placed his right hand on top of the dream catcher. Zelda looked up at the feel of his battle-worn hands. "I never had much of a use for this." Link smiled brightly at her. "So I hope it's useful for you than it was for me." Zelda returned his smile with her grin.  
>"I will, don't worry." She glanced at the sky and gasped. It was nearly sunrise! Link, hearing her gasp, looked up to see what had startled Zelda. He noticed the position of the sun and mentally sighed. Unconsciously, both rose from their seats on the ground. Zelda gave Link an apologetic smile. "Father and Impa..." Zelda explained, though she was pretty sure Link already understood. She glanced down at the dream catcher and box occupying both of her hands. Placing the gift into it's hand-made box, Zelda closed the lid shut gently. <em> I wish I wasn't royalty...<em>Zelda thought, wanting to spend more time withLink, but also learn more about the ancient trinket. _Country first..._ Giving Link a little wave with her free hand, she reluctantly drew out a, "Goodbye, Link..."and "Thank you...". Chanting silently, she cast a spell that brought her back to her chambers. Zelda sighed in relief when she noticed nobody waiting for her; asking her where she had been. Silently, Zelda opened the box that was clutched in her right hand. After giving it a quick look over, she placed it carefully on her bed-side table. Zelda smiled returned to her queen sized bed, falling into unconsciousness; dreams full of Link.

Except this time, they were blissful.

**_.x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x._**

**A/N: ****So, how was that for my first fanfiction? I know it seems a little rushed, but oh well. ;_; Anyways, ****I've noticed that in essays I use...**_**a lot **_**of commas. I tried to trim them down, but not rushing the sentence as I do so. Please review, and please tell me if you think I achieved in doing this. :) Thank you~**


End file.
